Different Dreams
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Bella got pregnant. Edward's too happy to talk. She's to depressed to talk. His dream coming true. Her nightmare coming true. Bella's knocked up and she's mad! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. **

I stared at the little test.

No. No, no, no! This was _not_ happening.

I sank onto my bed and put my head in my hands.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled into it.

"Bella! You're pregnant!" screamed Alice.

"How'd you know?" I grumbled sarcastically

"Whats wrong? Come over, Edward's gonna be _so_ excited to hear he's gonna be a dad!" she screeched and hung up.

Oh great. Edward wanted a kid, I did not. I hated kids.

I sighed and picked myself up and dragged my sorry but downstairs. I drove to the Cullen's, muttering to myself the whole way.

How did this happen? Well, obviously I knew _how_ it happened. Edward had dropped the barriers, but _how_ did this happen?!

I groaned as I pulled into the driveway.

Alice danced out to meet me and dragged me into the house and plopped me down on the couch while summoning the family.

"Whats going on?" asked Edward, seeing me and quickly hurrying to my side.

I really wanted chocolate all of a sudden. Alice grinned at me and handed me a snickers.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said, grinning.

Everyone looked really confused.

"Bella's pregnant!" shrieked Alice.

"What?!" everyone shouted at the same time. I scowled.

"She's human, I guess that why it worked." said Alice, shrugging.

"I'm gonna be a dad." whispered Edward, too elated to notice Rosalie stalked out of the room.

I felt worse. Edward was so happy and I was so depressed. I never wanted a kid.

"Bella?" asked Jasper quietly. Oh yeah. He could tell how...yucky I was feeling.

"Whats wrong, love?" asked Edward, concerned.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Alice suddenly went into vision mode.

"Oh." she huffed when she pulled out.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your um...particular reaction to this news." she said nervously.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Yeah, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to..." she trailed off.

I growled and pointed to an extremely happy Edward. He stopped grinning and talking to Jasper.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing." I repeated.

He looked to Alice who sighed.

"She doesn't want children." she explained.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Don't tell him!" I yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, now he's gonna feel bad!" I said.

Sure enough Edward looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Bella. I'm so so sorry." he whispered.

I groaned.

"I'm going home." I mumbled and stood up.

"Why are you so upset!" shrieked Rosalie. I hadn't noticed she came back.

"Because! I don't like children, have no desire to be a mom and take care of them, I want to be a vampire, and I'm 18!" I yelled at her.

Everyone was silent.

"So, you'd get killed and changed but not have kids?" asked Rosalie.

Then she stood up and yelled at me,

"GOD BELLA! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT! THIS IS MORE THAN ANY OF US COULD HAVE DREAMED OF AND EWDARDS SO HAPPY AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM HIM?!"

"OF COURSE NOT. I'M GONNA HAVE THE BABY, ROSALIE! OKAY? YOU CAN BE AN AUNT AND I'LL GROW OLD AND DIE AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" I yelled back.

Still nobody moved. They were all in shock.

"Bella." started Edward, but I cut him off by slamming the door shut.

**I think this is gonna be like thee chapters long. I just wanted a different point of view, if Bella _didn't_ want a baby. RxR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
